The Sinner and the Saint (SINNERS ON TOUR FANFIC)
by AlyssaElena
Summary: Amelia Martin forgot what it was like to live her life normally. A dark past and closet full of secrets chases her wherever she goes. Then Brian Sinclair came into the picture and changed everything she ever thought about rockstars. However, is he enough to fix the holes left by Amelia's past? Or is she too far gone to save?
1. Chapter 1: Identity

Chapter 1: Identity

The nightmares still came to Amelia.

She thought they would leave; she thought they were temporary. Except it's been five years now and it felt like nothing had changed. She was still afraid he'd come back for her and hurt her or someone else close to her. It was a risk she wasn't going to take by going back home to those she loved.

She'd been young, so fucking young. He stole an innocence from her that she'd never get back and there was nothing she could do now except hope he'd never find her.

She had escaped to New York, knowing he lived in Los Angeles. She wanted an entire country between them. She had left her old life behind by running from him, but over the years she found that she could build a life here.

Waitressing at a dive bar wasn't exactly her dream job, but she liked the money and she found a family in the other workers. Her boss, Paul Larken, was a major hard-ass but he protected her and the other girls like a big brother. That's why when he asked her to come in to cover for the new girl she couldn't refuse him. No one else wanted to give up their Friday night plans to help and it would be selfish of Amelia to say no when she had no plans of her own.

The shift was insanely busy, but she had managed just fine so far. At one in the morning when things got slower, she decided a break was needed and headed to the back room.  
Amelia's best friend and fellow waitress followed her with an excited look on her face. "Oh my God, Amy, I have the best news ever."

Typical Kenzie. Everything Kenzie had to share was "the best news ever." She said the same thing last week about getting a consultation for a boob job and then said the same thing again this morning over the phone about finally getting a raspberry seed out from between her teeth. She was excitable to say the least, which always made talking to her extremely entertaining, but also extremely exhausting.

"Let me guess," Amelia said, "You found a dime on the sidewalk outside?"

Kenzie smirked, knowing very well that she did tend to make a big deal over things, "No, smartass. I got us Sinners concert tickets!" Kenzie squealed with excitement and began bouncing up and down like a child about to get candy.

Amelia's face paled, anxiety filling her body at the thought. She had many triggers, no doubt about it. However, the biggest trigger for her was rock stars. She made it a point to stay away from all men in general, but bad boy musicians sat at the top of her list to avoid.

The Sinners were sexy and wild; she'd seen them in the press before. Who hadn't heard of the Sinners? They were one of the most popular metal bands on the charts right now. But that didn't change anything about the situation. The thought of seeing them sent chills up Amelia's spine.

Kenzie's voice snapped her back into reality, "Um, hello! Earth to Amelia, why aren't you jumping around and cheering with me?"

Amelia loved Kenzie like a sister, but she swore to never speak of what happened to her. She had put it behind her and it was in the past along with every other bad memory she had.

"It's just," she started, avoiding eye contact with Kenzie. Those big brown eyes were enough to make Amelia do about anything. "I don't like metal music."

She lied. She used to love metal music. It made her feel wild and adventurous even though in reality she was quite timid and shy. The feeling of letting the music overtake her and her senses used to make her feel like she could do anything if she succumbed to the rhythm.

Then again, succumbing to the dangerous music is what got her into trouble before. Unfortunately, that's what forced her to stop listening to it. Too many open wounds still left behind.

Kenzie wouldn't take no for an answer though, Amelia could tell already by the furrow of her brows and determined slant of her chin. There was no way she could ever win a fight with Kenzie in a million years.

"Bullshit, Amy. Every time I play their music I can tell you love it. You close your eyes and listen, sometimes even smile and sing along." She was scowling at Amelia, testing to see how long it would take her to break her down so she'd go.

Amelia knew this game of Kenzie's all too well, "I hate concerts. The crowds make me nervous and it's so loud. I won't even go see Billy Joel when he tours and I love him more than anyone."

"But this is different," she whines, "It's my birthday on Sunday and this is all I wanted. All you have to do is go with me, the ticket is my treat."

"Take your brothers or something," Amelia groaned in the hopes that Kenzie would leave her alone.

"My brothers went back to Salt Lake City last week. I just want to go to a rockin' concert with my best friend tomorrow for my birthday." Kenzie stared down at Amelia with big eyes that looked right through her, "I'd do it for you, Amy."

Of Kenzie knew the secret then she wouldn't force her to go with her. Kenzie was a tad ditzy, but she put everyone else before herself. That's why it really sucked because there was no way to turn her down and not feel like a complete asshole. In reality she is right, she would do anything that Amelia wanted or needed.

That thought alone is what made Amelia succumb to the power of persuasion. "Ugh, when are you picking me up?"

The shriek of electric guitars in the pitch black darkness awakened the crowd into a fit of screams and cheers. A steady drum beat followed, along with a smooth bass line. Then the primal and throaty growl into the mic sent the crowd into hysterics and craziness.

This was only the beginning.

When the bright lights hit the stage to show who was behind the amazing and sensual music, Amelia couldn't help but stare in awe. This was it, she was at a Sinners concert. She hadn't felt this exhilarated in years.

She had been terrified since Kenzie picked her up in her crappy little blue Toyota. The last concert she had been to marked the day of her freedom from that monster. She packed her bags and never looked back. Yet, here she was at a Sinners concert where she was facing her fears. Rock gods wouldn't scare her forever and here she was taking the first step at moving on from her past.

With every passing song Amelia lost herself to the music and the mosh pit. She closed her eyes and absorbed the sound of hard rock music that made her skin tingle and her mind clear. There was something about swaying in a crowd of sweaty bodies while rhythmic guitar music and sexy growls flooded her eardrums. It instantly loosened Amelia up and made her feel young and carefree again.

She had been so lost in the music that she hadn't really even taken time to admire the band. They were all gorgeous because obviously a big time band like them had to keep up appearances, but Amelia honestly wasn't there to gawk at their good looks. All she wanted was the hear the stellar music they played as they rocked her world.

Songs passed in succession and slowly but surely Amelia and Kenzie were falling into the trance of the Sinner's music. It was like they had cast a spell over the crowd, causing them to either go bat-shit crazy or allowing them to break free and let go of troubles. It was an insane feeling of what can only be described as magic.

When the concert ended and Kenzie looked at Amelia with a wide grin they both started laughing at each other's appearances. Kenzie's hair was all ratty from her running her fingers through it and her clothes were askew from the constant rubbing of bodies that took place on the floor level. Kenzie told Amelia that her eye makeup had smudged all under her eyes which made her look like a raccoon, plus her body was covered in a layer of sweat from all the dancing and jumping.

A sudden wave of sleepiness fell over Amelia and she yawned, "I'm so glad we did this, Kenzie, but I'm not gonna lie I'm exhausted."

Kenzie attempted to smooth out her dark brown hair before smiling even bigger than usual, "Well, don't fall asleep on me yet. You'll never believe what I did!"

"Oh shit," Amelia whispered. Surprises from Kenzie were usually trouble.

"No, I swear you're going to love me forever," she said, pulling Amelia by the wrist so she'd follow her through the crowd.

Amelia tried prying her arm free of Kenzie's grasp, but honestly loosening up a bear trap would be easier than loosening up Kenzie's grip.

"Mackenzie Cooper, you better tell me why you're pulling me in the opposite direction of the exit." Amelia tried to sound like she was keeping her cool, but inside she was dying. She hated surprises and she really didn't want any surprises that involved staying here after the concert.

Kenzie was relentless, though, and kept pulling Amelia until they were in a sea of fangirls yelling at a bodyguard who was blocking the backstage area. He was huge with broad shoulders and a hefty frame. He honestly could just look the girls and snap them in half.

Kenzie, still determined and pushy, managed to get through the raging hormone sea until they were right in front of the scary bodyguard man. When he looked up and saw her, his eyes lit up with joy and he brought her in for a big bear hug.

"Sweetheart, how are you?" He asked her.

She laughed and batted her eyelashes in typical Kenzie fashion, "I'm great, Uncle Bobby, the show was amazing!"

Typical Kenzie.

What are the chances her uncle worked as personal bodyguards for the Sinners?

His bright green eyes were lit with excitement when he asked, "You ladies came to see the band, right?"

Kenzie nodded and smiled like the most innocent child who ever existed. The Virgin Mary couldn't have looked more innocent in that very moment which was really confusing considering Kenzie was wearing thigh high boots with a mini-skirt and crop top that left little to the imagination.

Uncle Bobby winked before moving aside to let the girls pass, while continuing to wrangle the jealous fans that tried to move passed too. Amelia stopped Kenzie by grabbing her hand and saying, "Kenzie let's go. I don't want to meet the band. I'd be-uh- too nervous."

"Don't worry, Amy, they're cool guys. They're used to girls getting all nervous around them." Kenzie turned and pulled Amelia with her again down a hallway that stretched for ages.

Amelia thought she was going to throw up. Her hands went clammy and her breathing increased. She swore to never again do something like this again. Then again, Kenzie wouldn't leave her alone would she?

"Everything would be okay," Amelia whispered to herself.

Kenzie wouldn't let anyone go near her and Amelia certainly wasn't as stupid as she once was. She could always leave; she didn't have to stay if she didn't want to. Although with Kenzie it was pretty obvious that Amelia would never be allowed to miss out on a once and a lifetime experience of meeting the members of Sinners.

Kenzie was practically busting with excitement by the time they got to the dressing rooms and Amelia didn't even try to hide the fact that she was terrified and the second Kenzie stopped jumping up and down to look at her, she paused, "Amy, it's okay. My brothers met them in Vegas and said they were like the coolest guys ever. Don't be nervous."

"This w-was a b-bad idea," Amelia stuttered out.

She froze instantly. It had been so long since she stuttered. Kenzie had only really known about the stutter, she had never actually seen it happen.

Kenzie's face dropped once she realized what had just happened and Amelia felt awful for killing her friend's radiant energy.

"Amy, what has you so spooked right now? Honey, they're regular people." Kenzie smiled sadly, "We don't have to go in."

Fuck, a straight punch to Amelia's stomach would have hurt less than that. Kenzie did everything for Amelia and all she wanted more than anything was to meet the Sinners. Amelia really didn't deserve a friend like Makenzie because she knew Kenzie was fearless and even if she didn't want to do something, she would still power through for Amelia without a doubt.

More than anything, Amelia wanted to tell her best friend about why she was so terrified. Unfortunately, Amelia wasn't just a bad friend; she was also the world's biggest coward.

"No," Amelia said without stuttering, "We're doing this."

Maybe it would feel good to stand up to her fear, or maybe it would be terrifying. It didn't matter though because she wasn't her old self and she was smarter now than she was before. She wasn't the dumb little girl she had been.

She was Amelia Martin and she wasn't going to let fear take over her life forever. Although a little alcohol to calm her nerves wouldn't hurt either.

With a big breath and a confident smile, she took Kenzie's hand and finished the track down the hallway, "Let's finish this night the right way!"


	2. Chapter 2: Vicious Cycle

"Wanna take it easy there, Brian?" Trey asked with concern in his green eyes.

Brian had begun tossing back shots the moment they got off stage and he didn't intend on stopping anytime soon. Being sober even just for the show was agonizing, he wanted the numb feeling that alcohol provided. He stopped caring about Regina when he was shitfaced, so he'd been drinking all week.

Instead of answering Trey, Brian tossed back another shot of tequila. It burned his throat and dulled his senses, but it felt a lot better than feeling the broken pieces of his heart.

He was such a fucking chump.

The backstage area had already been over crowded with groupies and overzealous fans, but Brian couldn't really stand the idea of being around anyone. He didn't feel like being Master Sinclair right now, he just wanted to be Brian for once. He knew though that the fans didn't come here for Brian, all the wanted was Master Sinclair. Usually he was okay with that, but today was different.

Trey's hand clapped Brian on the shoulder and Brian tried his hardest to not tell his best friend to fuck off. He knew Trey was concerned and that he should be grateful to have a friend like him. Deep down, though, Brian hated Trey for looking out for him so much because all he wanted to do was spiral downwards into self-pity and Trey wouldn't let that happen.

"I know you're bummed dude, but you just gotta get your head back in the game. Fuck some hot chicks tonight, forget about that dumb bitch and I promise you'll feel better."

He didn't want to forget Regina. Brian had fallen hard for her and she'd slept with the lead singer of his band. The sad part was that he thought she was going to be different than Janine or Laura or Tatiana. But, fuck, they were all the same. They all jumped into Sed's bed the moment he looked their way.

It felt like he was living the same relationship over and over. He'd never find a girl to give a fuck about him as long as Sed was fucking anything that moved.

Speak of the devil, Sed himself already had a posse of groupies clinging onto him. No doubt he'd go back to the bus and fuck them all, not remembering their names or even what they looked like.

"Does Sed enjoy watching me drink myself into a coma? Is that why he keeps fucking every woman I try dating?" Brian's words were heavily slurred and he was currently seeing two of Trey right now, but he could swear he never felt more clear in his life.

"Well you fucked up by dating a strawberry blonde chick in the first place. You know he loves fucking Jessica look-alikes." Trey pried the shot glass out of Brian's hand, "That relationship was doomed before it even started, Brian, and you know it."

Trey was right. He should have known that Sed would fuck her based on her hair color alone. She had resembled Jessica in a slight way, but that didn't give Sed a free pass to fuck her. Although everyone gave Sed a free pass to be a total dick and fuck an endless supply of women, Brian was always on the shitty end of the stick when it came down to it. How long would Jessica haunt Sed?

Before he even realized it, Brian found that he was alone. In the back of his head he could hear Trey saying he'd be back. Brian really was hoping Trey would go fuck someone in the meantime so he could drink himself into an early grave.

Every now and then groupies would come over and try to stick their hands down his pants. He'd pushed them away and tell them he wasn't interested, they'd then call him an asshole and see if Sed had an opening in his posse.

Turning his bar stool around, Brian examined the scene in front of him. Groupies and other fans piled into the area, huddling around various band members. Even Eric, who didn't attract half as many as women as Sed or Trey, had a very pretty brunette girl laughing at his dumb jokes.

Brian couldn't help feeling hatred for every woman in the place right at this moment. He wanted to find one that was different, but they were all the same. They used him to get to Sed. None of them wanted him for anything other than his dick or his fame. He wanted to believe differently, but the past doesn't lie.

Even looking at the women in here now, they all even looked the same. They were smiling like sphinxes at band members, like they were prey. They had barely any clothes on and they were all hands and tongues all over his bandmates. There was no emotion other than lust in the air, that much was for sure.

As his eyes drifted over the scene before him, Brian's drunken gaze landed on someone who didn't quite fit the bill of a groupie. She was hanging out in the corner of the room, under a cloud of smoke. She wasn't talking to anyone; she wasn't even really moving. Honestly, she seems as if she wanted to be anywhere else.

Every now and then she would glance over to where Eric and that brunette were flirting, but other than that she seemed completely disinterested.

Honestly, that was a first. He's never once seen a fan of his backstage who seemed so eager to leave. Usually he couldn't get any of them to get the fuck out.

She worried her lip with her teeth as she checked her phone. Nervously, she shifted back and forth on her feet and Brian found that he'd been watching her do this for well over five minutes. It wasn't until she made eye contact with him that he realized how creepy he probably seemed. He was right in assuming he was being a creep too because the second she realized he was staring, her eyes widened and she looked away almost in fear.

Jesus, he must have come off like a real pedophile if it was enough to scare her. She looked like she needed a drink and he was more than happy to share. Misery loves company!

On shaky legs, Brian got to his feet and made his way over to her. She was now pulling at her golden hair, running her fingers through the bottom stands as she watched Eric and the brunette some more.

She hadn't even realized Brian was in front of her until she looked up and gasped in surprise that he was now a foot away from her. Brian didn't smile, he didn't comment on her skittishness. Honestly, he was too drunk at this point to really feel anything and couldn't even pretend to be happy.

All the did was extend the bottle of tequila to her, "You look like you need a drink."  
Worried blue eyes looked up at him, then scanned around the room as if she was trying to find the nearest exit, "N-no I'm okay."

"You look like a nervous wreck," Brian said unapologetically, "what's your name?"

"What's yours?" She asked back, shocking the hell out of Brian. This girl was backstage and she didn't know who he was? What the hell?

"This is gonna sound so douchey, but you don't know who I am?" He asked, taking a swig of the tequila.

She slapped her palm to her forehead and said, "Oh my God, I sound like such an idiot. I know who you are, I just saw you on stage earlier. To be honest though, I only know they call you Master Sinclair and that's it. I don't know your real name."

That surprised Brian. Usually women only called him by his stage name. To most I guess it didn't occur to them to call him by his real name. He forced himself to hide his shock and just continue the conversation, "You're not a die-hard fan and yet you somehow ended up back here? I'm shocked."

A flush of colors landed on her cheeks and she chuckled nervously, "I've heard your music before and I love it, I just never really bothered to learn your names. I'm only really back here because my best friend is having a good time grinding on your drummer."

I looked back over to Eric and the brunette who were now making out against a brick wall. That explains her lack of interest here. "Looks like they'll be awhile."

The girl bit her lip and sighed, "Kenzie promised she wasn't going to do this to me. Best friends are the worst."

"Well one of my best friends thinks it's a fun game to sleep with every woman I date, so I think I have you beat." Brian knew how pathetic he sounded, but he didn't care. He was going to let himself have a pity party with this random stranger.

She tilts her head to the side and shakes her head sadly, "Is that why you're chugging that tequila like water?"

As she said this he took another swig, letting the liquid burn his throat and warm up his stomach, "Yeah, that's why."

"Did you love her?" Mystery girl asked quietly.

Honestly, Brian knew he didn't love Regina. He wanted to and he thought maybe he could love her as time went on. "I was trying to."

"I'm really sorry she did that to you. No one deserves that." Her eyes were sweet to look out, there was no intent on seducing him or anything. She just looked sympathetic, almost as if she cared.

"Well, it's not the first time," he grumbled through another shot. He extended the bottle to her again, "put me out of my misery and just drink with me."

She shook her head, a soft smile touching her lips, "I can't keep up with you, I'm way too much of a lightweight."

"Well while your best friend and my drummer molest each other in the corner, will you come hang out with me?" A bright smile from a pretty girl might make him feel less shitty.

"I shouldn't," her teeth bit down on her juicy pink bottom lip and she continued, "I'm not keen on making bad decisions anymore."

He chuckled and shrugged his shoulders, "What could be so bad about coming out with me?"

He was hoping to make her laugh, but she just shook her head and he could tell the wheels in her head were turning, "Everything about this screams bad decision."

Maybe he wouldn't get her to come out with him alone. She seemed skittish and rightfully so. You never know what scumbags hang around back here. Maybe she would feel better in a group or something.

Then a bright idea hit him, "There's an after party going on. Everyone will be clearing out soon to go. You wanna hitch a ride with your friend?"

A small smile touched her lips and he had known she was going to give in, "Are you going to take no for an answer?"

"Yeah I will, I just really don't want to." His voice was slurred and his balance was a tad off, but he was far from the level of intoxication he intended to be at. The night was still young though.

She licked her lips and glanced back to where her friend and Eric were playing tonsil tennis. When she turned back he saw what looked like fear in her eyes, but it was quickly replaced with curiosity when she said, "Just a ride?"

He held his hands up in good faith and said, "I won't even look at you if you don't want me to."

That made her laugh and the sound made Brian's heart hurt a little less.

Yeah, he should definitely be sticking with her tonight. Something about her made him feel less shitty about his life right now and that in itself made her an angel in his book.

She shrugged and mumbled, "Well I don't think Kenzie will turn down the opportunity to have sex with your drummer, so I'm sure she'd end up dragging me to that party anyways."

"So is that a yes?" He said, trying not to sound too hopeful.

"I suppose it is."

"And do you plan on ever telling me your name, or do you want me to guess?"

She pretended to weigh the options in her head as she casually swayed side to side, "Well, as fun as that would be I'll just put you out of your misery. It's Amelia."

Amelia.

He liked the sound of that. It was a name that sounded regal in a way, which totally suited her. She had a classy atmosphere to her which is not something he would typically say about a girl he'd met at one of his concerts.

He extended his hand to the beautiful Amelia, "Brian's my real name, Brian Sinclair."

Her small hand met his and firmly accepted his handshake, "Well it's great meeting you, Brian."

He nodded towards her friend and Eric, "Want to grab her and tell her the plan?"

She rolled her eyes, "You got a crow bar to separate them?"  
Now he was the one laughing, the alcohol making him laugh a tad excessively. Yet, he still took another swig from the bottle before answering, "I don't even think that would do the trick to be honest."

She laughed again and Brian felt himself smile. They got Eric and her friend, Kenzie, to stop sucking face for two minutes. They told them the plan and then everyone started heading over to the bar they rented out.

This was New York, which meant that they were going to party hard.


End file.
